The Spark that Led to a Forest Fire
by Turtle412
Summary: Caught up in the moment, Fitz and Daisy let long-harboured feelings loose. How will this affect their relationship going forward? (AU of the ending of 3 x 14)


Things were already awkward enough without that anti-Inhuman terrorist practically vomiting. ''What the hell's wrong with you?! Kissing that alien freak!'' Daisy was self-conscious enough at that moment. If it wasn't for him letting them know that Mack was in danger, she would have knocked him out then and there. She did it when he was done taunting instead. They tried to avoid eye contact after that, focusing on saving Mack and Ruben.

That didn't stop Fitz's face from being as red as a tomato. And it didn't stop Daisy from feeling butterflies in her stomach. And it didn't stop her from hating feeling like such a schoolgirl. They had their chance to talk once Mack was asleep and Ruben at his brother's bedside. When she stepped past the doorway of the room, she saw him across the hall from her. Time seemed to slow to a snail's pace as they just stood there and stared at each other. After a few more moments, she tentatively stepped forward.

Across from her, Fitz was fidgeting. Engineering savant he may be, but Leopold Fitz knew very little about how to deal with matters of the heart. And this honestly was very complex. He loved Jemma didn't he? Then why did he kiss Daisy? Well, she kissed him - ' _Who are you lying to Leopold? You kissed each other!'_. Ok it was mutual, but the next thought that raced through the poor Scot's mind was ' _Why was it mutual? Why did she kiss me?'_. Adrenaline was high - maybe they'd both just gotten carried away when they saved his life. Suddenly, Fitz looked up to see she was in front of him and he started to feel very small.

''How's Mack?'' He deflected.

''Um, yeah he's recovering.'' Silence overtook them once more. Daisy opened her mouth to speak again, ''Look, Fitz -''

''Is it o-okay if I-I go see him... do you think?'' Right about now, Fitz felt like a coward. Mack was was his best friend and he did want to see him. But, at the minute, he was just trying to avoid an awkward conversation with Daisy.

''Yeah, it should be. Ruben's already there…'' She stepped aside and let him go, an invitation he readily accepted.

Daisy just watched his retreating form before sighing and walking off.

* * *

 _They'd done it. After what were among the most tense moments of their lives, they'd managed to figure it how to save his life. Daisy felt her breath catch while Fitz gasped for air. Then dark brown met baby blue and they just locked onto each other. The world was silent to them except for their shallow breaths. The Inhuman was trying to think of something to say - ''Are you okay?'' ''It's going to be alright'' - but the words wouldn't come out. Instead, she moved her hand onto his shoulder. A small, kind, comforting gesture but it wound up awaking something more. Fitz stiffened at the contact and focused on his friend. Merely a second passed in reality but Fitz used it to really take his friend in. He looked over her short but luscious auburn locks, her plump cheeks, her long legs, and even took a glance at her chest. Even without S.H.I.E.L.D. training, it would have been easy to notice his staring. She should have felt weird, would have felt weird if it was anyone else. She would have said something. But she didn't. No, instead Daisy's heart started racing, feeling like it was going to smash its way out of her chest. She felt hot. Her blood must have been boiling. And as his eyes kept carving the image of her body into his mind, she felt...odd. Thoughts started racing around her mind. Suddenly, her grip on his shoulder became much firmer and his other arm found a place draped across her hip as they pulled each other close and their lips met._

 _As Daisy kissed Fitz, it felt different...it felt like her first kiss, as if nobody had kissed her before. She didn't understand how. It should have been like every other kiss but it was different, so much better. It was intoxicating. His lips tasted sweet, like the licorice he'd been eating earlier. She scrappily - hungrily - moved her other hand up to his face. His stubble - a permanent feature of his for the better part of 2 years now, and, as Daisy now recognised, irresistibly sexy - was rough against her fingertips. She could feel his hand floating over her...he was still the shy Scot she had always known him to be and struggled with his temptation to move his free hand to her back, other hip, or...lower. She leaned back into his grip to encourage him. This sent a jolt through Fitz and with it he started to gain more confidence. Meanwhile, their tongues battled for supremacy. Fitz was being surprisingly assertive in this area, pushing her tongue back and exploring her mouth. Daisy just slipped a hand through his hair before craning her neck so she could pay him back in turn. She was a trained field agent and soon-to-be team leader - she wouldn't just turn to putty in his hands. She started to wrap her tongue around his and push it back. After a few more seconds they stated to disengage. As they both caught their breath, they just gazed at each other. Both started to realise what they'd just done. But, why?_

Daisy's eyes shot open. Her blankets were tossed, as a result of the dream she'd just had. She slowly slid up so her back was resting against the wall and pulled her sheets to her chest. Even though she was only wearing a tanktop and shorts, she was drenched with sweat. She closed her eyes and started to practice a basic breathing technique May had thought her. Her heartbeat started to slow down. She opened her eyes - she'd calmed down but that just meant she had to process everything.

She'd never thought of Fitz like that before, had she? She groaned as she remembered - ' _You're just different now and there's nothing wrong with that'_. Had she fell for him then? He was her rock; he'd stood by her when she was terrified of what she was becoming. He never judged her nor treated her any differently. Maybe she hadn't just kissed him on a whim, maybe it was a long-standing attraction. Maybe she would have made a move on him back then, if it wasn't for her trying to control her powers, if it wasn't for Gonzales' faction and her going to Afterlife, if it wasn't for -

'Jemma' Daisy whispered to herself. No, she rethought the situation - the biggest obstacle between Fitz and herself would be Simmons. The Brits were a pair. Growing up, the agent had never put much stock in soulmates. It seemed like too much of a puppy-love, teenage fantasy. Then she met Fitzsimmons. _Their names even went together - that's a sign if there was ever one._ Fitz had loved her since the day he'd first laid his eyes on her. He'd do anything for her. They'd gone through so much as individuals and a pair. How could she compare to that history? Daisy laid back on the bed and let out a sigh. She was an attractive woman who was right next to him just after his life had been saved. That was it, she concluded. It was a moment of passion for the engineer. It was simple really - Fitz loved Simmons and Daisy just didn't factor in, no matter how much it pained her to realise it nor how much her heart now beated whenever she thought of her Scottish friend.

To say Daisy felt low at that moment would be very accurate - it would be however only an understatement to describe how she felt a moment later when she suddenly remembered another big factor in the situation - Lincoln. Quake mentally cursed herself as she began to reflect on what exactly her feelings for her fellow Inhuman were. 'You've only kissed him a couple of times and I dunno, had sex with him!' she blurted out aloud. Oh God, she'd messed this one up hadn't she? If her father was still there and remembered her, he'd try to see a humourous side to it - 'Well, I guess I get to see your rebellious teenager phase after all!' Despite the situation, she managed to smirk at the thought.

She looked toward the roof and silently thanked her father. Usually, thinking of him was just too hard, made her remorseful. But this time it helped - it let her calm her mind and look at her emotions with a fresher perspective.

There was a sexual chemistry between herself and Lincoln, that much was certain. He was hot (according to a girl he'd met during his S.H.I.E.L.D. training, as he'd informed her) and she was a _very_ good-looking girl. But, did she ever really care for Lincoln like that? He was an ally, a friend, a confidante - but a lover, a boyfriend? She looked at her feet as she came up with a theory: she had these feelings for Fitz all this time but knew she couldn't act on them, being with Lincoln was just her subconscious way of dealing with it - of trying to have something. As fellow Inhumans, they had a connection - she supposed that she'd tried to force it into something more, to fill the void that Fitz couldn't. She got a rumble in her stomach. She didn't feel right at all - sleeping with someone she didn't love. Daisy turned on her side before shutting her eyes again. She might wind up alone, but she wouldn't string Lincoln along - he deserved better. Next time she saw him, she'd end whatever it was exactly between them. And she'd just have to suck it up and deal with watching Fitz love Simmons…. She spent a long time trying to get back to sleep; her mind was busy thinking of him...

* * *

Mack weakly sipped out of a can of Pepsi. It was almost noon now and while the bigger engineer was still quite weak, he was much better than he'd been earlier. Ruben was sleeping in another room, having only been convinced less than half-an-hour ago to leave his brother's side and get some sleep. Fitz was back at his friend's side now, face resting on his hand, deep in thought. There was a stillness in the room. Neither engineer spoke. It had been like that for a while. Mack was nursing his pain, so he wasn't particularly focused on keeping up a conversation. But, the silence was starting to wear on him. He wouldn't have minded too much, but he knew Fitz. He could tell that something was troubling him. Mack made an attempt to move himself, which caught the Scot's attention.

'Woah Mack, easy. You have to stay still, remember? You're still very tender.'

'Yeah, I know Turbo. Just wanted to get some life back into you.'

'Oh' Fitz quietly worded, 'Sorry 'bout that.' Mack looked at his friend with an inquisitive expression.

'It's bad to bottle these things up Fitz, don't forget that. You know you can tell me what happened, right?'

'Wha-what? Nothing happened,p-p-per say. Lo-look trust me-' Fitz tried to keep muttering false reassurances but Mack just raised an eyebrow at him half-way through. Fitz noticed a second later and just tiredly dropped his hands to his sides before slouching back in the chair and breathing out, now deep in thought. Mack relaxed his muscles as he sunk into the bed, keeping his eyes on Fitz, waiting patiently for his friend to gather his thoughts and explain to him.

'Daisy and me kissed.'

Mack remained unfazed...for a second, before his jaw literally dropped and his eyes went wide. Fitz squirmed in his seat. Mack was authoritative and level-headed. He'd never seen Mack with such an expression.

'I did hear that right, didn't I?' Mack asked in disbelief. Fitz's cheeks merely went beet red.

'Damn Turbo…'

After that the awkward silence resurfaced for a moment or two. Mack nervously cleared his throat before speaking again, 'But, um, if you don't mind me asking, why did-'

'I love her.' A simple, clear statement right out of Fitz's mouth. If Mack was flabbergasted before, he was triply so now. He just stared at Fitz in confusion.

'You do?' Fitz just nodded his head slowly at his friend.

'There's no point lying to myself anymore' the Scot stated, 'A-After we did it, I didn't know why - had to think. But, I know now. I've been ignoring it for a while now, but I love Daisy - I have for a long time. I've known it all along, but it took th-that kiss to remind me.'' Mack waited a moment before continuing, unsure of whether to breach the next topic…'But, what about Simmons?'

Fitz's initial response was to divert his gaze downwards as he gingerly rested his face in his hand. Mack just kept looking at him. 'You see….the thing i-is…' Fitz then suddenly let out an aggravated groan. 'God this is hard.'

Mack just kept looking at him in understanding, silently letting him know that he could trust him with his feelings. 'I think I love both of them...that's fair, yeah? Fitz timidly asked.

Mack let out a breath before looking at Fitz reassuringly. 'It's your love life Turbo. You've known them both a long time, you've went through a lot with both of them...but, I always thought it was Fitzsimmons honestly - I never thought about you and Daisy…' Mack's voice trailed over towards the end as he took a sip of his drink.

'I've loved her since she was Skye, since I first met her' Fitz said definitively. He laid back into the chair before he opened his mouth again. 'Well, I guess at first, it was just a crush. Heh, back then, that first month or two on the Bus, it was all her.'

Mack smiled as Fitz started to become more lively and recollected, 'I was always trying to impress her or make her laugh back then, you know? Oh God, I was such a dork!' Both men stifled laughter at that comment.

'So yeah, I guess you could say I was focused on Skye back then. But, it'd never work out. She was…' Fitz was much more melancholy now as he feebly moved his hands around ' _Her,_ and I was just me...I was punching a wee bit above my weight.' Mack looked annoyed at this comment, not liking to see Fitz's self-deprecating side.

'She was _beautiful_ \- still _is_. I realised she'd never really notice me like that, especially back then, what with Ward around' Fitz grew grim and Mack somewhat stiffened. Fitz clutched his knee until his knuckles went white - memories of Grant Ward were still painful. This was worse than usual, thinking back to how Skye was so enamoured with her SO, always attracted to him and willing to help him battle his demons - Fitz didn't rightfully know what made him more sick: that Ward betrayed them all, betrayed _her_ or that despite that he really did love her. _No_ , it wasn't love Fitz thought, so much as it was some sick fascination by a deranged killer. Fitz swallowed a lump in his throat. Fitz wasn't particularly violent, didn't want to be. But, if Ward had actually ever managed to do something to Daisy…

'Hey' Mack said quietly yet emphatically. Fitz looked up and released the vice grip he had on his knee.

The Scot blushed a little and cleared his throat, 'So, um, anyway an incident happened with Jemma during that time…' Mack cringed. Despite their close bond, he often forgot how much trauma Fitz had faced during his life. 'That kinda made me think about Fitzsimmons - how long we'd known each other, how easy it was for us to get on, how much we trusted each other. I figured out that I was in love with Jemma. Now, uh, I still wasn't over Skye - not by a long shot. Now and again, I'd still be dumb and try to flirt with her. But slowly, I sort of put what I felt for Skye to the back of my mind and was preoccupied with these feelings for Jemma.'

'It still hurt like hell when Quinn shot her that time….I was her partner in that mission, I should have been there for her…. Once she woke up, I didn't know what to say, I actually tried to avoid her for a bit. But, she wouldn't have that - Coulson ordered me to visit her and talk to her. I just kept trying to apologise as soon as I got in the door but she wasn't listening.'

Fitz giggled, 'She just had me sit next to her and we watched Netflix for a few hours. She fell asleep in the middle of it, and I was going to leave but I just...stayed there for a while, you know? I couldn't leave her - _didn't want to._ That's the moment I didn't have a crush on her anymore; I fell in love with her. But, I just kept quiet. I was still only her friend, I knew that' Neither man repeated the other variable, not wanting to mention the traitor's name again, 'And besides I had these feelings for Jemma. Heh, Trip showing up and making me jealous kinda helped in getting my attention on Jemma.' Both engineers just smiled weakly, thinking of their fallen comrade.

'With Hydra, Ward, and my...injury, we didn't talk too much after that. There was too much going on and then I wasn't able to communicate. You understand, the data in my brain was jumbled.'

'But, I remember one day, she'd just gotten back from a mission with May, Hunter, Izzy, and Idaho. It was her biggest field assignment to that point. I found her grabbing a beer - she hadn't even gotten out of her tactical gear yet. She smiled when she saw me and just sat down on the couch with me and told me all about it. Tried to anyway - I wasn't much of a conversationalist. But, here's the thing, after a bit she thought that she was hurting me or something, just talking away, but I liked it. Her eyes were lit up so much, her voice was so soft and energetic. I hate that I could only mumble away at my best, that I couldn't talk with her properly, But, I just loved listening to her.'

'That's why I wanted to protect her when her powers were activated. I was ok with having to fight all of you guys about it, fight Jemma about it...I just couldn't stand seeing her frightened, dejected.'

Mack nodded at his friend, 'You made the right call; I was acting crazy. Daisy's one of us, and the best partner I could have asked for.'

Fitz just let a small smirk form on the corner of his mouth.

'After a bit, I actually wanted to say something, tell her how I felt. Make a move, and see where it got me...But first I wanted to make sure she was calm, I didn't want to spring it on her while she was trying to get a grip on everything. She didn't need that. Then there was the infighting and Afterlife and before I got a chance to properly talk to her by ourselves, Jemma talked with me - told me there could be something between us. _And then_ ' Aggravation radiated from the Scot's tone, 'that bloody Monolith swallowed her. I ignored my feelings for Daisy then. I had to save Jemma. I couldn't even fathom even thinking about trying to do something with Daisy when Jemma was missing, needed to be saved. As you know, for the first month or two, we still did hang around together a lot. She wanted to bring Jemma back too. So, when she was free, she'd come check up on me, be a pair of ears to listen to my theories, calculations. But she had to take care of the Inhuman situation. So, I did what I could and made her the gauntlets - thought they'd look cool. Make her look like a hero - she always did want to be one when she first joined, a hero.'

'Once we did get her back, nothing changed; Daisy was still busy helping other Inhumans and I had been so focused on saving Jemma that she was the only one I could think about like that.'

'So, what do you want to do now Turbo?' Mack asked gently.

Fitz took a moment before he responded, 'Jemma and I….we're Fitzsimmons. We're like a pair - with her, everything's natural. We have a rhythm, we work in sync. I know what she's going to do, and she can read me too. Effortlessly….with Jemma, everything is effortless.'

'But with Daisy, it's not like that at all. If Jemma and I are a flame swaying in the wind, then Daisy's an out-of-control forest fire.'

'Everything's different with her. She pushes me - yanks me into new directions. She doesn't want me to stay in my comfort zone. She likes to tease me. She's always having fun, messing with me. She touches new equipment in the lab just to get a reaction out of me. She talks in a Scottish accent because she knows hers is rubbish! She uses her powers to send a tremor underneath me when we're watching Paranormal Activity. Daisy isn't simple; and that's what I love about her.'

Mack motioned Fitz over and put a hand on his shoulder, 'Ball's in your court Turbo. Do whatever you think you should.'

* * *

Daisy gingerly walked into the small room. She'd finally managed to get a hold of Lincoln. He followed her with a smile on his face.

Before she could get a word in, he started telling her about his mission with Coulson. She wanted to say something, just get it done with, but she stayed quiet. _You're about to break-up with the guy, let him say what he wants to say first._ So, Daisy just stood back and listened. However, she noticed that there was something different about him - she wasn't used to seeing him so _animated_. Indeed, the male Inhuman was much more enthusiastic than he usually was.

'So, it's made me think. Maybe you were right, maybe I can find my purpose here. Maybe I can make a difference, actually improve people's lives. I wasn't sure about all this, but S.H.I.E.L.D. could be a new chance for me.'

'You mean that?!' Daisy had become much more focused on what Lincoln was saying, and let a smile out. She had hoped for this, but knew Lincoln had his demons. He was so full of doubt and self-loathing. But, it seemed like he was actually starting to come round. S.H.I.E.L.D. had given Daisy the direction she had desperately needed in life, _S.H.I.E.L.D. was her life._ And thankfully, it was seemingly about to give Lincoln what he needed too.

'Oh yeah, what did you want to talk about it?' Daisy instantly become much lower. For a minute there, she'd forgotten what she'd sought Lincoln out for. _Well, you're about to rain on his parade…._

'Um, yeah right, so, here goes. I'm sorry Lincoln, I really am. But wha-whatever this is between us, it can't continue.'

The colour drained a little from Lincoln's face as his mouth opened a little and he just whispered 'Oh'. Daisy looked at her feet and Lincoln just folded his arms and kept looking ahead. Neither was sure of what to say next, nor did they want to say anything.

After a few tense moments, Daisy took in a recomposing breath and found her voice again, 'I didn't want to hurt you, I genuinely mean that. It's just….'

'Who is it?'

Daisy's eyes shot open, 'Wh-what?! N-No, it's _not_ like that - I'm not seeing another guy-'

'I know you wouldn't cheat. But' Lincoln took a second to calm himself as his fellow Inhuman just kept watching him with bated breath, 'I didn't want to face it; wanted it to just be a self-confidence thing. But, I always had a voice telling me in the back of my head... _this_ ' he motioned between himself and her, 'didn't feel right. Like you were holding something back or….So, I don't like knowing it's true, but I guess I already knew you really wanted to be with another person.'

Daisy stepped closer to him, 'I am sorry for all this. You know that, yeah? I shouldn't have done all this; you deserve better.'

Lincoln took a small step back before he looked into Daisy's eyes, 'Yeah, yeah I know. Th-god, this is tough….thanks anyway Daisy. Even if it didn't mean that much to you really, I...liked being with you. And thanks for standing by me and bringing me into S.H.I.E.L.D. I promise that it'll have been worth it. You-you're special Daisy. You should talk with the other guy.' He patted her on the shoulder.

'Lincoln thanks.' She smiled up at him graciously. She called to him again as he was about to exit the room, 'I'll always be your friend, and comrade. Best of luck with whatever comes your way next, Agent Campbell.'

Lincoln looked back at her and grinned before leaving.

Daisy waited another few minutes before going outside. After that, she just wanted to sit down for a while, relax, take a bit of time to herself...she had only taken a few steps when she and Fitz saw each other. _Okay,_ Daisy thought, _in for the penny, in for the pound…._ She let out a sigh as Fitz crossed over and motioned her into the room again.

* * *

Fitz was unsure how to start, so Daisy put on a brave facade.

'Look Fitz, you don't have to say anything. I get it. You were very relieved, I was there. Simple! You don't have to worry about any of this again. We'll both just pretend it never happened.'

Daisy didn't notice the shift in the engineer's features.

'So, you can relax. Nothing to worry about! Jemma will never know, I swear.' Daisy went to walk past Fitz and leave but suddenly his hand shot up and grabbed her arm. Daisy froze and felt her heart slow down. She just looked into his eyes. _What did I do? What does he want?_

'You're worried about me and Jemma?' Daisy started to blush a little, unsure of what to say or do next.

Without notice, Fitz leaned forward and captured her lips in his. Daisy was stunned, before she eased into it and kissed him back. It was just as good as the first. She pulled on his collar, desperately wanting to bring him closer. Fitz appreciated this, and traced his fingers over her lower back. This sent a jolt through the Inhuman, who started to kiss him much more ferociously. The part of her that was still capable of coherent thought recognised how much she wanted, _no needed this._ Fitz felt the same. They were in tandem; hands busy roaming each other's bodies, tongues locked together, both trying to make the other feel as good as possible.

They were forced apart by the need for air. They were panting as Fitz rested his forehead on hers.

'I love you.' Daisy looked at him in shocked joy. 'I have for so long now and I'm done ignoring it.'

He knew what she was going to ask once she opened her mouth so he just said, 'Jemma still means a lot to me. But, I want to be with you. I've thought about it. I have history with her, but it doesn't matter now. Jemma's just my friend, that's the way it's going to be. I do love you Daisy, and you're the one I want to get together with.'

'I'm flattered' she grinned, 'And I love you too.' She gave him a peck on the cheek.

'And besides, I think we could both get used to the kissing.' Fitz tried helplessly to suppress a blush at her provocative comment.

This just convinced her to keep going, 'I mean, you're not really my type. No offence,' she smirked at his feigned hurt so decided to throw him a genuine consolation, 'But, you are pretty good.' She teasingly put her finger up to his lips.

'So, um, are we official?'

Daisy just smiled as she slipped her arms around his neck, 'Yeah, I think we are.'

She pushed him back until he was sitting on the bench before straddling his lap and kissing him again. Her day had suddenly turned around massively.

Fitz groaned when she pulled apart, and failed to notice her grin. 'But, you know, there is some more stuff I'd like to do with you' she practically purred as she slipped her hand up inside his shirt.

Fitz's eyes went wide before he looked at Daisy and they both smirked at each other. He kissed her again as they both stood up and started to make their way to his room…

They had to announce their new relationship to the others, _to Jemma_. Lincoln and Jemma had to learn to get used to it and continue to make strides in their own work. The new couple had to learn how to maintain a relationship while still doing their jobs. They had to try to stay calm when one of them was in danger. But, they always knew what they had with each other. No matter what else happened, they still loved each other and that was all they needed.

Though Fitz still wasn't confident watching a Paranormal Activity movie with her….


End file.
